Arabic Night
by Mouzanana
Summary: you wanted to ease your problems by running out of school and relaxing in the city garden, but what happens if you happened to be an important person in a parallel universe. Reader X many, main paring : reader x Aizen
1. Chapter 1

Arabic Night

**A/N: ** Hello , this is going to be a Arabic themed fanfic as you can tell by the title, just wanted to say that this is my first attempt to write a fan-fiction based on someone else's perspective, in fact this is my first fanfiction ever so enjoy!

**Pairing**: Reader X many

**Rating**: M

**P.S**: I do not own bleach, nor do I own you.

You woke up to the sound of ruffling fabric followed by a sweet scent, as you sat up you were shocked by the pair of piercing moss orbs that met your own _(E/C)_ orbs. Just as much as you were shocked by your surroundings, you laid on a double king size bed covered with cream colored sheets and Moroccan themed pillow cases and mini blankets, as for the room itself, it was painted with the finest shade of beige with gold boarders connecting the ceiling with the walls as well as maroon curtains that dimmed the room which was lit by little tiny light bulbs that were wrapped around your bed post and your vanity, that was where a man with ragged jet black hair was sitting, he wore a black vest exposing his somewhat muscular yet toned arms and black drop – crotch pants ( A.N/ I don't know what they're called o.o ) laced with golden cuffs stopping mid calf as wells as a golden belt, to complete his charm he wore a black head wrap with a piece of topaz between his scowling eyebrows. "Get up, we have lots of work to do today" he spoke with a deep voice. Before you could say anything he flashed out of the room in seconds. You stepped out of your pillow fortress to make your way to the bathroom, surprisingly you found your day outfit laying on the smooth marble surface of the bathtub, the first piece was a purple short crop top that covered your breasts only, that had golden chains three for each breast connecting them with the next piece that was a long drop – crotch style pants that stopped mid – calf and had a piece of elastic to secure the pants, the last piece was a golden headpiece that came down dividing your hair into two sections, it had a single pearl at the end of it that rested on your forehead, the remaining items were accessories from earrings to necklaces to anklets followed by a sandal that adorned your feet. When you came out of the bathroom there were two servants ready to put on some final touches on your masterpiece which were a long veil like material that covered the back of your head as well as a pleated purple fabric that had gold designs that matched your head piece on it, it covered have of your face, from the nose down to the top of your chest. With a flick of a fluffy brush your look was complete, but you had no idea what was awaiting you, the maids escorted you towards a huge assembly hall in the mansion, the door opened when a gorgeous young man with bright aquamarine " my lady" he spoke, he placed an elegant kiss on your knuckle, you couldn't help but blush at a behavior so sudden." Excuse me master Grimmjow but lady (L/N) has to enter the room, lord Aizen wishes her presence immediately" spoke one of the maids, "Tch" is all what he said when he scooted out of the way.

You entered the room to find it as elegant as ever, brown curtains covered all of the windows, you located a huge yet flat beige couch with some darker pillows on it, lanterns filled which gave the room some intimacy, as well as some scattered pillows here and there on the huge fur rug, what stood out mostly in the room was the young man sitting on the couch with a handsome pale face and warm brown hair matching warm frown orbs that eyed you from head to toe, with a smile he gestured for the maids to leave you two alone, the man simply wore a long with shirt with an opening in the center that exposed some of his muscular chest, he had long frilly pants and a head wrap with a single diamond on his forehead, "welcome my lady, I'm lord Aizen, a pleasure to meet you" spoke aizen, which you quickly replied, "the pleasure is all mine, Lord Aizen, I am-" "you are lady (L/N) correct?" he cut you off, you nodded as he gave you a sign to sit beside him, "how are you my dear?, he asked while pouring you some hot mint tea, "very well my lord, but this morning I woke up in a strange atmosphere, I couldn't recall where I was last night" you spoke softly . "I see tell me (F/N) have you ever been with a guy before?" he asked while sipping his tea while you practically choked on your own as you spoke" w-what exactly are you implying my lord?" without a word he lifted the fabric off your face then captured your lips with his own and darted his tongue for permission as he slid his tongue you pulled away quickly. It was so right yet so wrong, you barley knew this guy and you let him mouth fuck you?, its no like he's that bad or something, no he was perfect, his face, his charm, you were practically kidnapped by his men the other week and now this?!

*Flash Back*

You sat there crying on a garden bench in your school outfit, you happened to be a transfer student to a private school, and a horrible rumor spread our faster than light throughout your first school week, which was the last one in senior year, the rumor spread because someone saw you the other day with two guys in the mall, the next Monday you heard a group of girls gossiping about some 'whore' that had a day major threesome that explains the bruises on your inner thighs during soccer practice, . ironically that was not what happened, you happened to have those bruises from soccer practice itself, you immediately realize that they were talking about you without knowing you, you instantly snapped and went up to them to confront them but instead a skimpy cheerleader screamed out "THERE'S THE WHORE" and before you know it you were being egged in the face by a bunch of jocks, it's such a shame that no one believes you especially when you happened to be the prom queen nominate this week, someone must've been jealous, even your own friends ditched you happening to be "ashamed of your behavior". You rushed out of school with tear filled eyes getting as far as possible from school , your destination was surprisingly a garden, "whoa I made it that far away?" you thought as you slumped down a bench trying to ease yourself when a pair of sandaled feet were in front of you as you followed the feet up, you were hugged tightly in an embrace by muscular arms belonging to an orange haired stud, "we're headed to Las Noches palace, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, from now on you are our lady until death, no questions, lord Aizen knows you pretty well, no questions"

*End of flash back*

A/N: Chapter 2 is coming soon with lots of lemons, sorry for any spelling mistakes, no flames, reviews are appreciated, I don't own bleach.


	2. What's Next?

**A/N: Heyyy guys welcome to chapter 2 from "Arabic Night" enjoy, sorry if it's a bit out of context but it'll be soon enough.**

**Disclamer : I do not own bleach.**

**Rating: M**

Your train of thoughts was interrupted when you felt Aizen's hand press up your pants and his lips brushing your own "What are you thinking about" he asked seductively, "Just thinking about what will your lips taste like" you lied quickly, "you want to know?" he said while pushing his hand down the waistband of your pants, before you know it he was already stroking your pussy with vigorous speed as he was distracting you by his soft lips, "mmphh!" you objected while trying to push him off when he said " don't resist sweet heart, I know exactly what you need" with that he pushed one finger straight up your womanhood, you couldn't help but whimper and squirm with each thrust, "uunaahhhggg my lorrdddd" you said as you came on his fingers, he licked it clean and kept sucking your lips dry, just as he was about to undo his pants, he paused for a minute then cursed under his breath, " I have to leave baby, something really important came up and I need to leave" before you could protest he kissed you on the forehead and flashed out of the room leaving you clueless and horny.

*Time Skip!*

Once you made it back to your room, the first thing you did was jump in the bathtub, you felt like absolute filth, once you were done with that you put on your robes and went to explore your room a little, since you haven't got a chance since you got here, "this place is huge!" you exclaimed, you made your way to the giant mahogany dresser and picked out a see through nightgown since you really wanted to hit the hays in complete comfort. Once you sunk in the sheets your eyelids felt heavy and you drifted to deep sleep.

The sun was rudely interrupting your perfect sleep, you got out of bed and fell on your ass "oof!" you heard a knock on your door. "I'm coming in" you heard Ulquiorra's soft voice from the other side of the door. "Just what on earth are you doing on the floor woman?", "me? Oh! I was just- just-" you stopped for a minute when you realized when you were just wearing nothing but a silky, see –through night gown, "HEYYYY DON'T LOOK!", he sighed just when he said "what on earth are you wearing , just put your robes on I want to speak to you quickly" he closed the door behind him and sat on the carpet set up on the floor, you came to him in your robes and your hair in a neat bun. "What is it you wanted to talk about so badly early morning?", "first of all, its 11 am, second of all shut your mouth and listen", you pouted but he brushed it off and started out saying, "today, we descend to the real world with Grimmjow and Tier, you are to wear normal human clothing in 5 minutes, a servant will come with your clothing, oh, and keep the nose ring on" with that he left you as you slowly grabbed your nose you felt a hoop hanging from your nose, it felt kinda cool yet it hurt like hell. "Lady (L/N) I have your clothing specially requested by lady Halibell" said the servant, you let her in to give you your "human clothing" only to feel happy when Tier knew your style. You wore a white short sleeved crop top with black leggings, a camo themed shirt wrapped around your waist and put on black boots and a white beanie finishing off your look with some red lipstick. Even though it's only been a week you still missed your old clothing.

Your servant later came in the room to escort you to the exit hall, which was the only place allowed within Las Noches to open a garganta, once you made your way in you were surprised to see the trio ready, Ulquiorra wore a loose fitting black tank top with the word 'Obey' written on its front with a red background, he also wore a pair of dark skinnies with long black boots and lastly he topped of his look with a red beanie that pushed his fringe back. Grimmjow on the other hand, wore a light-weight white tank top with grey sweat pants that had cuffs at the end of each calf as well as blue sneakers that complements his hair, and last but not least stood Tier with a pair of red harem pants that had an Aztec print on them with a black crop top that simply said "Treatment Clothing" finishing off her look with a pair of Miu Miu sunnies. "Let's go" said Tier as you entered the garaganta.

*Time Skip!*

The four of you walked in what seems to be a carnival, with lots of rides and games, "weird, I've never seen this before" you exclaimed as you walked in. You took tickets and made your way to the first ride, which was a rollercoaster, it seemed like a big challenging one, Tier heard her phone ring and excused herself, surprisingly enough the rollercoaster had three seats, you sat in the middle and the men by your sides, Grimmjow looked at you while smirking "you ready for this love?", "you came here before?" you asked in surprise , "Of course, it's like the billionth time" smirked Ulquiorra. The ride went well but you felt absolutely sick. The next ride was a like a go-kart range, a really huge one, you got on your head gear, fortunately it was just the four of you guys in the whole range, which made things easier, "you're going down" you said to Grimmjow through your helmet, "don't count on it babe, " said Grimmjow while getting in his kart, "Oh yeah? Bring it on, Jagerjaques!" you screamed when the light turned green and you slashed across the start line. The race went on well, you instantly grow a frown when you see the results, Grimmjow had beaten you! This was unacceptable, "HEY! JAGERJAQUES, I WANNA A REMATCH!" you screamed in agony, he slowly turned around with a smile from ear to ear which made you gulp. "What's that? A rematch? HAHAHAHAHA you're on!" he said, he inched closer to your face and grabbed your chin with his fingers, "but here's the deal, if you win, it's your victory, if I win, ohohoh, well I get to fuck you raw in the bathroom" , "umm, Deal!" you turned on your heal and he slapped your butt which made a loud echo throughout the range which made you blush, meanwhile Tier sighed as Ulquiorra clenched his fists "That bastard, I am not going to let this nonsense happen" he muttered under his breath, "let's go" was all the Tier said, she knew how he felt about you, in fact he already confessed that to Tier that he likes you, but you didn't knew that..yet.

"Well, well, well, looks like little miss confidence lost the bet" said Grimmjow with a victorious grin, "well shit" you said while throwing your arms in the air, "you know what this means baby." He said. The next thing you knew you were in the changing rooms a paint ball match with Grimmjow pounding into your ass, weirdly you didn't feel any type of emotion yet tears were slowly trickling down your face, you propped your head in the palm of your hands while looking into Grimmjow's lustful eyes, "what are you crying fo-" *BAM* Ulquiorra slammed the door open and shoved Grimmjow on the wall, "OW!, What the fuck man?!". You couldn't help but weep more, "leave (Y/N) alone, she does is not a fuck toy, you hear me?!" said Ulquiorra in a loud voice. Tier came in and helped you get cleaned up, "we're leaving" said Tier while opening a garganta, Grimmjow scoffed and did his pants, he tried pinching your ass but Ulquiorra was holding your waist from behind, so he swatted his hand away. You made a mental note that Grimmjow is a man to be feared. You arrived in Las Noches at approximately 10 pm, Grimmjow and Tier left for their wings whilst Ulquiorra escorted you to your bedroom, "Thanks, for saving me" you broke the silence. "don't sweat it" he looked away while saying that, you reached up to peck his cheek, "goodnight" you said and closed the door leaving a clueless Ulquiorra with a red lipstick stain on his cheek. "What a woman, he said while leaving.

**A/N: heyy guys I hope you like this chapter, sorry for any spelling mistakes, sorry if it's a bit OOC for ulqui but I like him that way, I do not own bleach. **


	3. The Awkward Confession

A/N: So here's the other chapter, enjoy I guess.

Rating: T (at least this chapter only)

Wild Night

The next morning you woke up with a massive ass- ache, you quickly recalled yesterday's events and you slowly remembered how it happened... "That fucker" you cursed softly, you got out of bed to take a quick shower and change into your "uniform". Today your outfit was different, it was a black sleeveless dress that had a long cape that swayed behind you and the dress had a gold thick belt with intercut designs, it made your boobs look bigger though, the dress stopped mid knee. completing your look with a gold headpiece (similar to Rukia's in episode 287) and gold high heels. You stared at yourself in the mirror for a while when a knock on your door was audible, it was your servant "Lady (L/N) lord Aizen specifically requested me to do you some henna tattoos on your arms and legs, as well as make up and nail polish, there are some guests coming by at approximately 2 pm, and I figured since now it's 9 am I've got all the time I need" exclaimed the servant, you didn't say a word but you sat down on your vanity to start off with the makeup, she kept it simple yet flirty with black eyeliner and bright pink lips with matching pink nails And toenails, she finished off your henna keeping the design elegant and catchy. "please allow the henna to dry up completely then you can wash it up" with that she left you with fan that was drying your limbs, not long after you heard another knock, "come in" you saw Ulquiorra dressed in his best long shirt and harem pants which were green he came in followed by Tier wearing a Onsei pajama, the two sat down on your carpet set up with you, "what's up?" you asked when Tier held a finger up while yawning, "he woke me up at this hour, so I can tell you something about him that concerns you" she said with bloodshot eyes, "w-well, what's the matter Ulqui?" you said with concern, "you know what to do, speak up" Tier said motioning for Ulquiorra to speak, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before telling you, "I. like. You "he said with flushed cheeks. You gave an awkward smile saying "err I think- "well since both of you confessed I'm off to bed" said Tier while leaving. Ulquiorra's hand awkwardly cupped your face and he pressed his lips on yours which caused you too frown immediately and say, "I have to leave, I'll see you in a bit" you got up and left.

You arrived in the main hall clacking your heels on the tile floor, looking at your watch it was still 11:12 but you made you wandered aimlessly till you ended up in a somewhat waiting room, you saw Neliel wearing her best jewels and your attention averted to Grimmjow who was wearing a sleeveless vest with harem pants and a head wrap, he looked good, when he glanced at you, you immediately turned away and walked in another direction when something really hard bumped into you, it was Aizen, "Oh, my lady I see you fulfilled my request, lovely" he said while kissing your knuckle, "come with me " you said as you held his hand with your own and you ran away into a semi – closet, "What is it dear?" he asked you with concern, "it's Grimmjow, he seems to be fond of me, you see, when we descended to the real world, Grimmjow and I made a deal over a game and I lost and we agreed that when I lose he is to fuck me anally and he did but he didn't reach his limit, Ulquiorra punched him in the face and I kept crying but Tier helped me up". He looked at you with raging eyes "all that happened without telling me?", "hey, its okay now, all I need is your protection from both, so can I at least sleep at your wing tonight? Not necessarily your bedroom" you replied quickly, he sighed when he said, "fine, but if anything ever happens to you, please tell me, I beg of you" he said while holding your hands, "I will, promise". He pecked you on the cheek, " come on lets go".

The guests have arrived and they were sitting in the living room, the door was closed however you could hear the voices of the attendees there were 5 voices 2 of them belonged to Aizen and Gin, but the other three where unknown, before entering you saw Tier walking by wearing the same thing as you but it was blue, "psst, Hey!, Tier" you whispered, "oh!, Lady (L/N)", you smiled at the way she addressed you when you made your way to her, "I wanted t-" you were cut off when the massive double door was open to reveal a smiling Gin, "Ladies, lord Aizen wishes your presence, the guests are waiting, especially for you my Lady" he said while taking your hand and walked you through the room, the three people got up and shook hands with you and Aizen motioned for you to sit next to him, you looked across the room to where the guests were, the first one was a man with red hair with weird looking eyebrows, next to him was a well dressed man, he had a handsome youthful face framed with long raven locks and the last one was also a handsome gentleman with long white locks and soft brown eyes. Your little group was later joined with all of the espadas along with Ichigo. Not long after a group of girls knocked on the door and Gin made his way to the door, you saw him arguing with a beautiful strawberry blonde lady for awhile then he motioned for you to step forward, "alright here's the lovely lady, don't take too long" said Gin to the lady.

"My lady" they all said synchronized-ly you giggled and one of them with long ginger hair spoke "Lady (L/N) we were requested by the lord himself to train you on some belly dancing!" all of them nodded in response and you agreed, they walked you through many halls wearing your 6 inch sandals you were surprised to see all of the other girls wearing the same exact uniform, they were lovely, your attention averted to a petite girl of the group, she had short raven hair merely reaching her chin she looked just like the handsome man you thought, she caught you staring at her and she blushed, "we're here" said the ginger girl, "oh!, we forgot to introduce ourselves!, where did our manners go?" she replied to herself quickly, they all introduced themselves and you made a quick note not to forget the names nor the faces, "so umm, Rukia, Rangiku, Orihime, Momo and Yoruichi am I right", "you're more than right sister!" replied Rangiku as she dragged you into the room.

The belly dancing lessons were alright, expect the part where Rangiku and Yoruichi tried to take your bra off, the night went well you were stuffed to the brim from all the food that the girls gave you, "phew, well that was a work out!" you said while grabbing your sandals and leaving, they all gave you a group hug, "I'll see you soon, hopefully" you said while leaving

The night grew old and the halls were dimmed, you made your way to your bedroom hoping that Aizen still remembered your request; you wanted to take a hot bath before leaving to Aizen's bedroom. Once you were done with the bath, you put on your nightie and made your way to Aizen's with a blanket and a pillow in your hand, you quietly made your way to his massive double door that had a S and an A on the surface of it and you knocked slightly to hear a fait yet drowsy noise saying "come in", you walked up to his bed and covered yourself with your own blanket and laid on your own pillow, you suddenly feel his arms wrap around you and his breath on your neck, "M-My Lord" you whispered to hear nothing but his light snores.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry if this chapter is cheesy and has a ton of OOC's, but I promise I'll give you tons more lemons in the next Chapp ;)


	4. Punishment

A/N: welcome to chapter 4, as promised, there will be lots of lemons, Aizen hotness and belly dancing.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, but if I did I'd make ichiruki cannon.

You felt weird, something was holding you down a vice grip and breathing in the back of your neck, you shut your eyes, you tried to break free, but to no avail, you started to cough and scream on the top of your lungs from lack of oxygen, you started hitting, kicking, punching your restrains until someone have spoken.

You opened your eyes

You made the loudest gasp ever that made the pair of arms set you free, you sat up quickly to see Aizen propping himself on his elbows with a drowsy look on his face, "good morning sunshine, why were you screaming?" he asked, "are you kidding me?, you were suffocating me with your death grip on my waist!" you exclaimed, you stood up to leave when he grabbed your waist and kissed your neck saying "we should bathe together, after all, we are going out today" he flipped you so your could face him only to meet him with a scowl "where are we going?" you asked while playing with the ends of his hair, he gave you that sexy smirk saying "it's a surprise sugar", the next thing you knew you were both completely naked as he set up the lavender scented bath, with a swift movement he slipped your hairclip off and kissed you while he was pulling you to the bath, he slipped in then lifted you up and seated you in his lap, he wrapped his arms around you and you let out a sigh, "I absolutely love those henna designs he purred in your ear and flipped you around, he kissed your hand and forehead then started to rub your body with soap, when his hand reached a certain spot downstairs that made you flinch, he chuckled and hugged you tight, "I specifically requested your outfit of the day, I hope you like it" he said before kissing you tenderly

You changed into the special outfit which was a long black dress with a corset on the top which was covered in diamonds that revealed your pushed – up breasts as well as it had a long slit on the side which also revealed a long elegant leg, the remaining things were a bunch of bangles and a pair of silver glittery stilettos.

Your look was complete with an updo and red lipstick, Aizen came into the room with his best YSL suit and kissed your forehead saying "you look absolutely stunning, tonight, you will shine", he took your hand and you made your way to the exit hall and you saw the rest of the gang all dressed up and you smiled at Tier and Neliel as they were wearing equally beautiful dresses, Aizen opened his gigantic garganta and both of you made your way in first.

While you were walking through the garganta, Aizen looked down at you saying " all you have to do is smile and shake hands" he said while he gestured you to loop your arm through his "where are we going" you asked with an annoyed tone " I waited long enough", he looked at you and sighed "it's a massive party in the real world, your girls have already arrived there" he said.

Once you arrived at the party hall, all eyes turned to you and people started whispering about who you might be, your face instantly brightened when you saw the group of young ladies waiting for you, they all stood up and made their way to you. The night grew old and your whole posse was drunk, even you were a little bit tipsy, "(Y/N?) Asked a familiar voice and you looked up to see that orange haired dime, "damn, ichigo?" you said in a sloppy matter, he laughed "it's good to see you, how you been?" he asked sitting down next to you, you smiled at him and said, "I've never been better, hey, why don't we go somewhere else it's a bit noisy here, "how about my place?" he said, "you have a place here?" you replied to him, "yeah, I'm on patrol mode, Lord Aizen asked me to take the night shift here", "oh"

The next thing you knew he was fucking you raw in his dimmed Moroccan style bedroom and kissing your neck "ahh, nnhggh" you said when he started rubbing your clit "ohhh ichigoo I'm cumminng!" "mee tooooooo " he let out a strong moan and kissed your already smudged red lips, he pulled out and lied beside you as he drifred to slumber, once you heard him snoring you jumped out of his bed and looked at the watch "fuck!, it's already 3 AM and I have 8 missed calls and 33 texts, shit Aizen's gonna be so pissed" you thought to yourself as you fixed your makeup and dress you looked at the last message Aizen has sent you which was 10 minutes ago, which read "get in the black jaguar outside " you looked out of the window and saw the car, you ran down stairs and into the car, completely forgetting your G- string at Ichigo's you entered the car to have a scowling Aizen in the driver's seat he eyed you from the corner of his eye and increased he volume of the song that was playing, it was your personal favorite –Salute by Little Mix-, the rest of the drive was quite, Aizen fixed his gaze on you once in a while, he kept driving until he reached an abandoned house to park the car, you both got out of the car and he held your forearm and walked upwards until both of you were floating, he held your arm in a death grip, "you're hurting me" you told him with a frown, instead of responding, he opens a garganta and shoves you inside until you reached the exit hall.

~Time Skip~

You swirled your hips from side to side and popping your ass to the beat of the song strongly, which made him have an instant hard –on , he motioned for you to stop; you knew he was still mad at you but he's like a horny dog when it comes to seducing him. You sat on the bed with your nightie and your hair in a bun and Aizen was in the bathroom, you were more than sure that he had something planned out for the rest of the night, you heard the bathroom door unlocked and Aizen literally belly flopped on top of you which made you scream, he held his hand to your mouth saying "shut up, after what you did today you deserve a grave punishment" with that you saw him get off of you for a second and he returned with some handcuffs and a plastic ball mouth gag the type which came with a strap, he cuffed you to the bed and fastened your mouth gag and he kissed your forehead lightly before getting out a syringe looking think with some clear liquid in it, at first you started panicking, you thought it was some kind of drug, but then he injected the liquid in your ass and within seconds you felt absolutely heated, juices started running down your legs and your mouth kept salivating into your mouth gag like crazy and it even started dripping down your breasts. He forcefully ripped your see through nightie and spread your legs real wide, he started at the thin strings that kept both sides of your corset – like panties intact, he held the bow between his lips and seductively pulling it open revealing more of your rosy petals, he licked his lips manically and blew on your throbbed clit, which made your juices flow out even more, he lightly grazed his tongue upwards on your pussy, leaving you completely helpless, you were melting under each lick "mmm you like that baby?" he asked you as he was grinding against your lips, you couldn't help but let out a huge cry, tears streaming down your face as he licked each nipple, back and forth with killer speed, which made his slicked back hair fall on his eyes forming a shade on them, he gave you a small seductive smirk and pulled the mouth gag away, " I want to hear you beg sugar", he stated grinding his clothes erection on your exposed pussy, without much effort, he ripped off his boxers and penetrated his 9 inch slightly, causing you to flinch and let out a moan you looked at him and you saw he was giving you that pussy – soaking smirk, which made you yell "FUCK ME, FUCK ME NOWWW", "that's more like it" he went full speed with you, he wiped the tears and saliva covering your face and captured your lips in a passionate matter, flipping you over roughly, he started pounding in much deeper which made your pain even more immense, "say it, who're you gonna fuck next tim?" he asked in a deep voice, "youuu", "and who do you love?", "youuuuu"," are-you-going-to-disobey-me-again?" he asked between final thrusts, your eyes shot open "nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" you said when he asked you.

You had to admit, this wilder side of Aizen made everything ten times sexier about him, you let your wrists go and gave you some aspirin in advance, "get the bath set up, were bathing together" he said while rubbing his still hardened cock, totally ignoring his order you launched yourself at him and you kissed him roughly on the lips then wiggled yourself down and licked his cock playfully, which made him flinch and grab your hair which made it instantly fall out of your bun, bobbing you head up and down his cock his hands made their way to the back of your neck, making you're his cock touch the end of your throat and let out a manly groan as he releases his load into your mouth, swallowing it quickly, you got the bath ready and ended the night with his strong arms wrapped around your slender figure that was buried in those fluffy sheets as you drifted to sleep.

A/N: that's chapter quarto! I hope you like it as much as I do!, sorry if this story is getting out of context but whatever


	5. Blood Shot Eyes

A/N: hey guys I've noticed that some of the storylines have gone out of context for reals, but I promise to put some more Arab goodness in this one. And I don't know if you noticed but I care so much about details so you can imagine the contents very well.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Rating: T

Warning: Aizen OOC - ness

You practically jumped out of bed when you heard the sound of a loud scream, you quickly scanned the area, it was Aizen's room, but he wasn't there, you took a deep breath and pulled out an oversized robe out of his wardrobe and walked through his wing until you reached your own room which was in the end of his wing, you wanted to get dressed for the day when you received a text from Rangiku and it says:" we want to see you today!, answer us ASAP because we want to come over". You smiled at the text and pulled out a long sleeved blue jumpsuit that had silver cuffs at the arms and calves and you wrapped a thick silver belt along your waist as a small sliver necklace that had a heart on which was given to you by Byakuya, the thought of him made you smile a little, you skipped your way to the vanity to get your hair and makeup before slipping on some blue flats, you were tired of heels so you wanted a change, you skipped your way back to the dressing room to get your phone and reply to Rangiku "you're always welcome here". You smiled when you heard the servant calling out to you to inform you about your guests arriving; shortly the door was slammed open and you saw a scowling Aizen with ragged hair coming through the door, you looked at him with wide eyes your (E/C) pools were gazing directly at Aizen's bloodshot chocolate ones, "u-um what's the matter baby?" you try to break the silence, he didn't reply he sighed and cupped your face before saying "I'm so exhausted" you watched him carefully as he slumped on your bed, "stop staring at me, plus why are you dressed up?" you giggled when you realized that he was wearing a onsei, was it some sort of trend? He was cute though, "oh, Rangiku and the girls are coming over", he groaned "but, I want you to stay with me" he said while pouting, you smiled and walked over to him placing a kiss on his cheek, "I promise I'll come back once they leave, wait for me here", he cupped your face and pecked you on the cheek, your phone rang and when you saw the caller ID it was Rangiku, you let Aizen go and answered your phone, "hello, Rangiku" , "Hey (Y/N) were in the usual room, were waiting for you" she said in her usual bubbly voice. You kissed Aizen on more time on his lips, but he made it way more intimate, you grabbed your hips and pulled you on his lap and he started kissing his way down to the top of your pushed – up breasts, "stop it Aizen, they're waiting" he ignored you and he kept nipping and kissing your neck "okay enough" you said while getting of his lap, you looked at his eyes, they were filled with lust, "you're getting it later" you said on your way out, somehow his hand made its way to slap your ass which made you walk out faster.

**A/N: sorry this chapter was short but i wanted to say that there's another type of lemon coming, sort of a quickie ;) and more drama making its way to the next few chapters, reviews are appreciated, sorry for any spelling mistakes. **


End file.
